A Fresh Start
by Myfaerytale
Summary: Arizona moved into a new neighborhood looking for a fresh start. (A/N: short, cute and sweet)


Her hands were shaky, breath short as small laughs escaped a breathtaking smile. Blonde hair was tied into the smallest of ponytails that brushed against the base of her neck. Her body was flying through the air, the warm summer sun kissing and baking her pale skin.  
She was elated, her feet gliding over smooth, concrete pavement as her arms flailed around her.  
She felt free, her eyes shut as she took in the moment of pure joy.  
Joy: it was such a foreign word, one Arizona didn't believe she could ever hear again. The last time she had felt joy, the sweet sensation, was when she saw her brother. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her small frame laying against his back as he gave her her last piggy back ride before heading off to war.  
She remembered no tears being shed, the promise of return and future hugs and laughs a thing Arizona held onto strongly.  
Though, after a dreadful phone call from a grief-stricken mother, Arizona had failed to smile. She had lost her best friend, her brother, her protector...  
It seemed that she had lost everything.  
But, somehow, after months of sad filled days, tear shedding nights; she was smiling.  
The wheel embedded shoes encased on her feet brought her a sense of hope, the sun and it's shining rays only adding to-  
"Whoa!" She gasped as she fell face first onto grass covered ground.  
Her knees ached, the burn of concrete residing on now scarred flesh.  
The only thing that really suffered from the fall was her ego.  
Damn heelys.  
"Ouch," she groaned as shaky palms touched wet grass. Her body barely lifted from the hot, summer ground when a pair of strong hands clasped around her shoulders.  
"Oh my gosh, are you okay?"  
The unfamiliar voice was like silk, each word seeming to be laced with an exotic flavor, a tone personally handcrafted by angels.  
"Uh," she hesitated for moment, words stuck in her throat. "Yeah," she sighed after what felt like hours of awkward silence.  
"You took a pretty hard fall there." Arizona nodded more to herself, embarrassment finally seeping into her mind. Her cheeks flushed, eyes clenching closed before, at long last, meeting the eyes of the woman helping her.  
Her eyes were a deep brown, like chocolate candy but...no chocolate could compare. Her skin was a soft caramel, lips covered by the lightest of pink shades. Dark locks, flowing well past her shoulders was mixed with every tint of brown and black.  
She didn't need to look past the woman's face to know that she was looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.  
She, once again, was at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing.  
Arizona averted her gaze, a deeper scarlet staining her cheeks.  
"Here," the brunette took a firm hold of Arizona's limp arms, helping her onto her feet. Arizona looked down at herself, seeing her yoga pants were scuffed and bunched at her knees, blood trickling slowly down her leg.  
"Great," she moaned at the inconvenience, the other woman's hands still having a secured hold on her arms.  
"Ow," the brunette chuckled. "You really hit the ground didn't you?"  
Arizona seemed to temporarily forget the irritation and pain, eyes locking onto the other woman's lips as more laughs graced her ears.  
"Um, yeah I guess."  
Arizona listened to her laugh for a few more seconds before speaking again. "Thank you. For helping me up...Miss-"  
"Calliope, well Callie. My name is Callie." Arizona was graced with another warm smile, the sweet name running through her head over and over again.  
"Calliope," the name fell from her lips with such comfort, such ease, it was as if the name was made for her to utter. "Arizona." She took a step back, holding out her hand, eager to feel Callie's skin on her own.  
When Callie's hand fell into her's, Arizona had to hold in a gasp, flames and tingles making their way up her arm. Arizona bit her lip, blue eyes finding brown as dimples made their way onto her smiling face.  
Arizona was the first to pull her hand away, afraid that if she held on a second longer she would never be able to let go. A pain in her knees pulled her haze filled thoughts back to reality, the air suddenly too hot for comfort.  
"I have a first aid kit in my house," Arizona followed the outreached hand Callie had pointed to the house in their immediate right.  
"No, no, that won't be necessary-"  
"Please. I don't mind. You tripped over my..." She stumbled for words. "Stuff. I'm sort of obligated to help you." She have Arizona a small smile, blue eyes landing on a small tool box surrounded by various mechanical items.  
"Oh."  
Arizona trailed her focus back to beautiful brown eyes, the two seeming to stare at each other for seconds...minutes...hours? Arizona didn't care how long, her mind appreciating each precious moment.  
"The door is unlocked, so you can make your way in while I clean up." She didn't look at the blonde once as she hurriedly picked up her tools.  
Arizona slipped her black heelys from her feet, the ache in her knees becoming more dominant as she limped into the unfamiliar house.  
Her hands were timid before pushing the door open, the smell of freshly baked bread wafting up her nose. Her eyes looked around, the simple home adorned with what must have been family photos laying over dark walls. The furniture looked expensive, black leather and marble made counters filling the darkly lit room.  
She jumped when the tool box clanked onto a glass table beside her, Callie giving her a wide smile. "Sorry, I wasn't really expecting company today."  
"Oh no, it's fine." Arizona looked around some more. "Your place is really...edgy." That adjective seemed to fit, the words harsh and frowny coming to mind but not seeming very appropriate to voice.  
"Edgy?" She laughed.  
"It could be a little more smiley but," she fixed her gaze back on the brunette. "Yeah, edgy." A wide, dimple filled smile brightened the said room, Callie laughing more.  
"What, do you live in some sort of Easter basket or something?"  
"Ha ha. Very funny," Arizona crossed her arms, pain again arising as she was reminded of why she was here.  
"Here sit down," Callie pulled Arizona by the elbow, gently guiding her to the fancy leather sofa. "I'll get the first aid kit, then I'll be right back. Okay?" Her hand still lingered on Arizona's arm, soft fingers trailing over her sweater covered skin before exiting the room.  
Arizona let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart was racing, Callie's touch still causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand, hands to shake.  
As Callie reentered the room, Arizona slid off her sweater, her body warming up profusely out of anxiety filled nerves. This woman was making her head swirl, thoughts cloud over.  
Her white tank top allowed cool air to graze her skin, goose flesh prominently appearing.  
The brunette kneeled at her feet, brown eyes flickering to blue as she open the first aid kit, a wet rag in the other hand. Her hands gently applied the wet rag to Arizona's knees, the blonde wincing at the pain.  
"Sorry," Callie said. Her voice sounded genuine, as if she actually felt bad about the pain Arizona was going through.  
Arizona shook her head, fingers digging into the couch as Callie quickly rid the blood and dirt off her legs.  
"I shouldn't have left my things lying around like that." Callie whispered as she set the rag down and looked up at Arizona.  
Her hands rested atop Arizona's knees, tingles and sparks climbing their way to Arizona's stomach.  
"Well, um," she swallowed down a lump in her throat. "I should be more careful, actually have my eyes open." She giggled.  
Again, the two stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. It wasn't a bad silence, Arizona thought. It was comfortable, her eyes still taking in each mark, crevice, and beautiful mark on Callie's face.  
"You're beautiful," the words slipped from her lips before she could catch them. Her cheeks instantly grew red, eyes looking anywhere but at Callie.  
"You're not so bad yourself." Arizona felt as is if she could melt, the tone this woman was producing something she knew she could never tire of hearing.  
Callie broke more of the silence as she pulled a bandage from the small first aid kit and gently lay it on both of Arizona's knees.  
"There," she said slapping on the last bandage. "All better." Her bands remained on Arizona's knees, fingers lightly drumming at the start of her thigh.  
"Thank you," Arizona gave a small smile, heart racing as Callie's touch dwelled on her.  
Callie finally removed her hands, closing the first aid kit before sitting next to Arizona on the couch. "So I don't think I've seen you around before." She scanned Arizona's frame. "I think I would have remembered you."  
Arizona pushed a piece of hair that fell into her face behind her ear, the close proximity the the beautiful woman making her almost forget how to speak. "Yeah. Yeah, I just moved in yesterday."  
"Well, what's your story?" Callie asked moving a little closer to the blonde.  
Arizona could smell her, the vanilla and...something else she couldn't put her finger on gracing her nose. Her thoughts clouded, a mix between lust and sadness blending.  
"Sometimes you just need a fresh start." It's something she had been preaching to herself all week as she processed the move. She needed something that would take her mind off of her brother, no reminders or objects that would cause instant sorrow. This move, this change, was good.  
"Yeah, I understand." Arizona saw that Callie herself was starting off at something else, her brown eyes glossed over. "But, it's great to have a new face here." Callie forced a smile onto her face, Arizona not stopping herself when a pale hand fell atop Callie's.  
"It's nice to feel welcome."  
Arizona's fingers somehow interlaced their way through Callie's fingers, the soft skin feeling perfect against her own.  
Callie looked down at their hands, her own face reddening at the new contact. "Are you thirsty," Callie pulled her hand away, shooting up to her feet. "I have water, uh, beer. Do you drink beer? O-or I have wine. Wait it's only noon- soda? I have-"  
Arizona laughed at Callie's babbling, standing up herself. "Water is fine." She kept her hands by her side, palms beginning to sweat from her growing nerves.  
Arizona followed Callie into the kitchen, Callie quickly pulling out a few glasses and filling them with water from the tap.  
"Thank you, Calliope." She smiled as she took a sip of her water.  
Callie seemed to have wanted to say something but stopped herself, a smile instead settling onto her perfect face. Her back was against the sink, hands holding onto her own glass of water tightly.  
Arizona set her glass next to Callie's body, eyes trailing over Callie's form.  
"Again, sorry for-"  
"Don't worry about it." Arizona took a step closer to Callie, only a feet of air separating the the two. She wanted to place her lips on ones created by angels with careful precision.  
"No, I shouldn't have let my stuff out..." Arizona's eye fell onto Callie's lips, each word that passed them making her lick her own. Arizona couldn't help but take anther small step closer, the sweet smell of vanilla hitting her nose once more. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath so as to never forget the sweetest of scents.  
"Are you hungry? I have snacks and donuts and-"  
Arizona took one last final step, pressing soft lips against ones that seem to stutter when nervous.  
Her hands raised to cup the blush covered flesh, the quietest of moans vibrating against her lips. She was warm, her lips fitting perfectly against Callie's. Fingers gently caress long, raven locks as their lips move lightly in sync.  
Arizona pulled away, realizing what she had just done.  
Crap, crap; she didn't even know if Callie swung that way. She probably just scared off the only friend she would have in this deserted neighborhood.  
"I-I am so sorry, Calliope," Arizona took multiple steps back, but tan hands pulled her back.  
"Don't be sorry. That was nice." Arizona could see Callie's own eyes linger on her lips, the urge to take her face between hers again stronger than before. "More than nice." She mumbled pulling the blonde against her.  
Arizona smiled at the connection, all of her worries and regrets slipping away as she let light kisses touch her quivering lips.  
Despite her small fall, this move seemed to actually be a pretty good fresh start.


End file.
